1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic relays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic relays turn on or off electric current by causing electric current to flow through a coil to generate a magnetic field, thereby causing the movable contact to move to come into or out of contact with a fixed contact.
For related art, reference may be made to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 10-255633, 2006-210289, 11-111143, and 2014-49315.